


Everyone Wants the Q

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Alpha James Bond, M/M, Omega Q, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is an unbonded omega. In order for MI6 to induct him into their organization he must be claimed by an alpha whether he wants to be or not. Cue Q getting kidnapped and forcibly bonded to Bond. Bonus points if Bond is gentle while holding him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wants the Q

He had been part of a terrorist organization and was solely responsibly for breaking into the pentagon and revealing some of it's secrets to the public. Even though it wasn't the pentagon's darkest secrets MI6 was called in regardless. Q was a liability and MI6 knew how to handle him. 

The catch was easy. The kid had thought he had escaped and was anonymous. He lived by himself and even walked everywhere. MI6's order's were clear. They needed him by any means necessary. If omega, codenamed "Q", were to become bonded to 007 then he was part of their pack no questions asked, no argument made. No one could deny their claim on him. They needed him on their side if only to keep him out of enemy hands. Q's skills were unparalleled in the technology universe and his current pack was unfit to keep him safe from the terrorist organizations that Intel had informed them was plotting to have him killed now that the job was done. 

Bond grabbed him off the street and the kid was professionally bound and bundled up into his car with a hood over his head faster than he could scream or anyone could stop him. Q struggled against the bonds. The sour smell of fear filled Bond's nose. The figure in the mirror had curled in on himself slightly but otherwise held impossible still and silent. He was listening Bond realized; calculating despite obviously being terrified. He was trying to determine where they were going and was not giving anything away by speaking. Bond doubted he was breathing he was so intent on gathering information. He knew he was in trouble just not how much. 

"My name is Bond and I work for MI6." He uses his voice to distract him and emits pheromones to hopefully calm him down. 

He swallowed nervously "Are you going to kill me Mr Bond?" The scent of fear had tripled and Q had begun to tremble slightly. 

"No, I'm not Q. Just relax. I work for MI6 and they are interested in your skill set." 

This seemed to freak Q out more. "So you're–so they–" "My orders are to bond with you." He interrupted smoothly and calmly. 

Q was silent after that despite Bond trying to get him to talk. Something desperate radiated from Q but he just sat with his head down. Probably trying to find an escape route. 

It was dark by the time they arrived at the safe house. When Q attacked Bond was ready for it. Q struggled like a wild thing the moment Bond opened his door. He kicked and tried to bite but Bond was a double O agent and Q's struggles proved useless. 

He threw him over his shoulder and heaved him inside the house. 

"Please don't. No! Please!" but Bond quickly had Q's pants off. At the sight of Bond removing his belt Q started screaming for help. He covered Q's eyes hoping maybe it would help. "If it scares you don't look. It'll be ok. Shh." He just held him for a moment trying to communicate he was attempting not to hurt him. Bond waited. Just holding him. Hoping he would calm down but he didn't. His screams didn't lessen and turned to frightened sobs. He tried to beg but started heaving at the force of his cries. 

Bond couldn't do it. The poor kid was nearly catatonic. He let him go and threw a sheet at him so he could cover himself. "Alright alright. Shhh. No one is going to hurt you so just calm down. Hush." Q huddled in a corner. After several minutes of Q trying to get himself under control he slumped tiredly against the wall. Still shaking badly but a little calmer. "Let me go. Please I can't do this." Bond thought for a moment. "This isn't your first time is it?" 

Q shook his head no but didn't elaborate. "Please." He whispered. "Please. I can't." Bond stood up and Q's pleas became frantic as he walked towards him "please please please I can't please. Please. Not again. Not again." 

Bond only now noticed the red spots dotting his white dress shirt and the pieces fit together. 

"Did they bite you?" He asked. Q jerked at the question. The scent of shame washed over him.

"They forced you didn't they. They bit you and used the bond to compel you. Is it infected?"

Q didn't answer. From what Bond could see there was more than one bite mark. The bond works two ways an omega could influence the alpha and the alpha could influence the omega. But if multiple alphas all bite the same omega then they could mentally overpower him. It could render the omega unstable but Bond doubted that terrorists would care about Q's well being. 

"How many bit you Q?"

Q shook his head. 

"Q, how many?" Bond said sharply. He needed to know. 

"Nine." Q said softly. Ashamed. He felt like a whore to have so many on his neck. Passed around and used like a sex toy. He felt sick. He had tried to fight back but they were too strong altogether. 

"How long have you been bonded to them?" 

"It's been weeks. Please. I can't. I can't." 

Bond sighed. It wasn't stable. Q needed to be released from his current arrangement before it did any more damage.

"Q.....I'm sorry." He grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. 

He was small and not very strong which made Bond feel all the more guilty. To take him was easy and after awhile Q was too exhausted to fight him and lay still beneath him. Bond talked to him the entire time in an attempt to calm him down. "I won't hurt you but I need you to hold still. Shh. Let it happen. It'll be alright. Just relax." Q whimpered. 

He felt his knot inflate and bit down hard at the nape of the omega's neck. The new bite made the last bonds void. They darkened with the chemical change and would clear up within a few days. 

Q looked up at him with an expression of soul-deep shock and terror as if his mind just couldn't process yet what had happened to him. His limbs trembled and his big eyes were red with tears but he was trying desperately not to cry. "Let it out." Bond ordered softly. The kid just got bonded by a stranger he very well should cry without having to feel ashamed of it. "It's going to be alright." He pulled his now teary mate close and rocked him gently. "It's alright. You're free of them. They can't hurt you anymore." He murmured repetitively, already knowing the omega didn't believe him. Bond could feel the shudder of his ribs as he tried and failed to control his sobs. He stroked his raven hair in an attempt to soothe. The bond settled in place and he felt the helplessness and terror in the omega. His omega. A wave of protectiveness came over Bond. "You may not have chosen me but I am your alpha. I will care for you as an alpha should." 

Q just continued crying. 

After some time the younger man eventually quieted down but seemed drained of any energy whatsoever. His head hung limply and Bond could sense the weariness through the bond. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. He shuddered once more in Bond's arms. "What's going to happen to me?" 

"I will take you back to HQ where you will be trained from there we'll see what happens."

**Author's Note:**

> ....this just kinda happened. Yes I know it's similar to my other work but I do enjoy me the vulnerability. There is something fun about a character being stripped down to their core, having their defences ripped away and then having someone who knows how to help come in and fill that need. Quit judging my kinks. Shoo.


End file.
